


Lies

by Evillen



Category: Merlin (TV), Thor (2011)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillen/pseuds/Evillen





	Lies

Это входит у Локи в привычку. Молодой Бог не так давно обнаружил тайную лазейку между мирами, скрытую от проницательного взора Стража Врат, и путешествия по ней в одно совершенно конкретное место превратились в своеобразный ритуал. Он замечает косые взгляды дружков Тора, их перешептывания, он уклоняется от подозрительных вопросов брата и встревоженных, когда он снова пропускает пирушку, – матери.  
Легкий рывок в области груди – и Бог Иллюзий стоит в полутемной комнате старинного замка, освещенной только тусклым, неровным огоньком свечи. За окнами непроглядная темнота – почти как в Океане Вечности, - думает Локи, и поворачивается на звук скрипнувшей двери.   
Локи отлично помнит свой первый визит в Камелот. Он исследовал Мидгард вдоль и поперек, не задерживаясь ни в одном месте дольше, чем на несколько часов, и никогда больше не возвращаясь туда. Но Камелот стал исключением. В этом замке Локи проводил едва ли не больше времени, чем в Асгарде. И все благодаря этому юному магу, который обладал огромной силой, почти сравнимой с силой самого Локи – хотя Повелитель Магии никогда бы в этом не признался. У Мерлина было предназначение, о котором волшебник поведал Богу уже в первую их встречу. Он болтал без умолку, его глаза сияли радостью, когда Локи наглядно продемонстрировал магу свои способности и создал перед опешившим мальчиком иллюзию Асгарда. Когда Локи с трудом заставил себя вспомнить о времени и провесить портал, Мерлин выглядел словно обиженный ребенок, и Бог Обмана не мог не пообещать ему, что он вернется.   
Локи понимал, чем именно зацепил его Мерлин – он был улучшенной версией его самого. Мерлин не лгал. Вернее, старался этого не делать, и если бы не ужасные условия, в которых существовали маги в этом Камелоте, он не лгал бы вообще. Мерлин любил своих друзей – у него были друзья – и он готов был отдать за них жизнь, не раздумывая. У Мерлина была судьба, и Локи, бросив быстрый взгляд в будущее этого замка, увидел, что она будет великой.   
Локи понимал, что слишком много времени думает об этом мальчишке, с всклокоченными волосами, глуповатой улыбкой, неловкими движениями и пронзительно-ясными глазами. Он вернулся в Камелот следующим днем, без труда отыскав Мерлина, который просиял при виде выходящего из пульсирующего портала Бога.   
\- Один момент! – Быстро осмотревшись по сторонам, Мерлин плавным движением пальцев отправил по воздуху груду доспехов куда-то в угол – Локи не мог отвести взгляд от светящихся желтоватым светом глаз – и прошептал какое-то заклинание, после чего все тряпки и щетки принялись начищать доспехи самостотельно.  
\- Фууух, - Мерлин улыбнулся, глядя на Локи, - Я очень рад, что ты вернулся. Мне, - он замялся, - совершенно не с кем поговорить о… ну, - он понизил голос, - о магии.   
\- Не понимаю, как можно жить в таких условиях, - Локи нахмурился, - Может, ты подумаешь над моим предложением отправиться в Асгард? Там будут рады такому сильному магу как ты, пусть даже и смертному.  
Локи уже знал, какой будет ответ. С тех пор он еще несколько раз предлагал Мерлину оставить Камелот, но слышал одно и то же: «Прости, Локи, ты же знаешь, у меня предназначение: оберегать Артура».  
Локи знал это. Он знал и то, о чем Мерлин еще и не догадывался. Он видел хитросплетения нитей будущего, видел обнаженную спину Мерлина, выгибающуюся под прикосновением настойчивых губ, видел жаркие поцелуи украдкой, слезы горечи по ночам, видел битву, в которой Мерлин окажется бессилен, и видел долгое путешествие в Авалон… И знал, что скоро придет пора перестать вмешиваться в ход истории.  
Но сейчас, оборачиваясь на скрип двери, он предпочитает не заглядывать ни в будущее, ни в прошлое.  
\- Ты пришел! – Мерлин каждый раз произносит это с детской радостью, а теперь еще и с удивлением. Он словно чувствует, что время, бесконечное для Богов и такое короткое для них, утекает как песок в часах.  
\- Конечно, пришел. – Локи улыбается. Никто в Асгарде не видел на лице Бога Обмана такой искренней улыбки. Он подходит к Мерлину, обволакивая комнату иллюзией тишины и чарами для отвода глаз. Их никто не потревожит.  
\- Я скучал по тебе, - шепчет Мерлин, когда Локи наклоняется к нему, прижимая мага к двери.   
Локи не отвечает, но поцелуй говорит красноречивее любых слов. Он настойчив, но не груб, он нежно посасывает припухшую нижнюю губу волшебника, и тот прерывисто дышит, обхватывая Повелителя Иллюзий за шею, притягивая еще ближе к себе.  
Локи поглаживает бледную кожу шеи, скрытую ярко-красным платком, чуть надавливает на ключицы, останавливаясь у ворота рубахи. Он отстраняется, и они оба тяжело дышат.  
\- Мерлин, - Локи хочет сказать это сейчас, пока они не зашли слишком далеко. Впервые в жизни, Локи хочет быть откровенным и боится причинить боль. Это пугает.  
\- Не надо, - выдыхает Мерлин, широко распахивая глаза.  
Он притягивает Бога Обмана к себе, и отчаянно целует, пальцы, вцепившиеся в скрытые плащом плечи, дрожат.  
И Локи лжет в раскрытые губы.  
\- Я всего лишь хотел сказать, что у нас будет еще много подобных ночей. Я вернусь.  
Мерлин верит ему, Бог Обмана чувствует это в том, как расслабляется тело волшебника, как на его лице появляется радостная улыбка, как он возится с доспехами Локи, умело снимая деталь за деталью.   
Портал открывается как всегда легко, и его свет неровно ложиться на чуть нахмуренное лицо спящего мага. Локи нежно целует его подрагивающие веки, и шагает на тропу между мирами. Впервые в жизни он точно знает, что поступает правильно. И впервые в жизни ему противно от собственной лжи.


End file.
